


Two Months

by StardustFandoms



Series: The Birthday Sonnets [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustFandoms/pseuds/StardustFandoms
Summary: A sonnet written as a part of my birthday sonnets.
Series: The Birthday Sonnets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636870
Kudos: 1





	Two Months

Here I am, just about two months later 

Two months of steady apathy and grief 

I left, thinking it would be for better 

I sought to turn over a brand-new leaf 

How senseless and naïve was I to think 

To believe this would bring me happiness 

Instead I just brought us both to the brink 

Of collapse thanks to my shortsightedness 

Two months and I still can't seem to move on 

I know you have, resilient as always 

But here I am, staying up until dawn 

Writing and writing in a cloudy haze 

Hoping upon hope that you will one day 

Find these and know I did not want this way.


End file.
